Queen of My Heart
by LoverGurrl411
Summary: ROMY! Lancitty! Love, lust, a psycho mutant serial killer, and high school papers! With so much drama how's a girl supposed to graduate! *Not overly dark but a bit emo sometimes* *i'm not great in summaries, but i go where the story takes me!*
1. Close Your Eyes

Queen of My Heart

_LoverGurrl411_

_Chapter 1 –Close Your Eyes_

A.N. - This story starts of in the bayou where the x-men came to rescue Rogue from Gambit. The story line is the same all up until right where this story starts, afterwards this story is AU. The only thing that is changed is that in "Cajun Spice" Kitty and Jean weren't there, but in this story I've added them in the scene. This is a ROMY and Lancitty central story, but will show Jott and other pairings.

Disclaimer: Starlight star bright, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight *whispers* "Let me be the owner of the Characters in this story and make profit from this story" … But alas, dreams don't always come true so I am still doing this for fun and no profit and am not the owners of the characters. ..How cruel.

Rogue stood there, simply staring at Gambit. Staring and wanting to know so badly what he was thinking, but unable to ask because of the group of x-men there. They had come to rescue Rogue, but she didn't really want to be rescued. Not really.

"You're free to go," Gambits voice rang out. It was Firm and mocking. But it gave off the impression that Rogue hadn't stayed with him all this time out of her free will. It gave off the idea that she'd been a prisoner.

Wolverine took a step towards Gambit, growling.

Rogue was so confused. She had no idea what was happening. She had no idea why Gambit would say such a comment—and then it hit her, like a tidal wave she was drowning in pain of what was slipping from her grasp. Gambit. He had purposely made the comment so Rogue wouldn't have to make too many explanations because everyone would automatically assume after she gave a few of her one word answers that it was just too much of an ordeal for her to discuss.

"Logan, don't!" cried Jean. Rogue realized that a full on fight was about to explode and tried to diffuse the situation the easiest way she knew how. By faking.

"Logan, ah just want to go home." Rogue tried her best to make it seem like she was just tired and really wanted to go back to the mansion and sleep. And it was the biggest lie she felt she had ever told, because Gambit was boring holes into her face, she felt more wired and awake then she thought was appropriate in the situation she was in.

Logan nodded. And everyone giving Rogue worried glances, trailed behind Logan as he started to move. Rogue took one last glance at those red eyes, and turned to go. But she didn't go. And Gambit came up behind her, his body giving off electric heat that sent all her nerves dancing, and she held her breath.

He enveloped her without actually embracing her. He was an essence that erased everything else around them for her as if she was in a haze. Rogue was completely unaware that he had just removed her gloves, and completely unaware that for those watching, it seemed that she had not only let him but wanted him to.

"Close your eyes," Gambit whispered into her ear. And she did.

Everyone was chaotic in those few moments, though no one actually moved. No one had any idea what was happening. Storm and Scott thought Rogue might be suffering from Stockholm syndrome, Kurt and Kitty thought Gambit had her under some kind of spell, Wolverine was sure he didn't know what to think but positive he was two seconds away from slicing red eyes, and Jean was just unsure about the whole situation. Something seemed off to her and Jean always tried to follow her instincts, so she held back, and watched as the scene played itself out. But in the end everyone was left unsatisfied.

Gambit engulfed Rogues bare hands in his gloved ones from behind. He towered over her, all around her, but all she noticed was the Queen of Hearts that he slipped into her fingers. No one noticed, too caught up in the facial expressions and trying to hear what Gambit was whispering, including Jean.

"duum duuh duuum, duh dum duum dum duuuuh duuum" hummed Gambit. A melody she had never heard of before but sure it meant something. And then he whispered "close your eyes… the story of us". And then his body heat wasn't with her anymore and he wore that devil-may-care smirk, and turned his back, his front facing the bayou. The moonlight gracing everyone with beauty that moment, and gracing Rogue with pain, as she saw Gambits skin in profile, seemingly smooth and manly alighted by moonlight, and knowing she could never touch it.

_Close your eyes…_

It meant something. Everything in Rogues entire being was screaming it. But all she could focus on was the hollow pain inside her chest, and then someone in her peripheral vision shifted and she was brought back to reality. She was an X-man. Gambit was an Acolyte. They were on opposite ends on the battle field, and sooner or later she would have to fight him. She would have to face off with him, and she realized that there was no need to make matters more complicated than they already were. So, with Iron in her veins, and a tangible pain in her heart, she walked to the aircraft waiting to take her back to a place that seemed more like prison with every step she took.

Confused and anxious everyone followed rogue back to the jet. Wolverine flew the aircraft and storm rode as co-pilot. Everyone else just fanned out all over, With Rogue sitting at the end, and Kitty next to her, everyone seemed to position themselves around them, as if by nature.

Kitty looked to Rogue. A Rogue she didn't know. A Rogue that wore no makeup, and looked more vulnerable than she had ever seen her. A Rogue that looked almost broken.

"Rogue, what happened?" her voice concerned. But Rogue didn't say anything, she just looked Kitty in the eye, and Kitty knew exactly what happened. Everyone was sitting around waiting to hear Rogue's answer, but they never got it because Kitty understood, though nothing was said, she understood and Rogue knew that she understood. Kitty could see it in her eyes, the man she couldn't have. Gambit.

The moment they locked eyes, Kitty just knew. She recognized in Rogue something of herself. That pain that only heart ache can cause. And it clicked with what she just saw. She knew they might not love each other yet, but they wanted each other. They wanted each other so bad that it felt like a full time job just to breath. Kitty knew this because she felt the same way about Lance. Kitty felt her chest tighten as Lance entered her thoughts, and she looked up at Rogue, only to find Rogue was looking at her, and Kitty suddenly felt she was banded together with Rogue. Sisters in the fight in forbidden lust.

At this same moment Jean was sitting there going crazy from curiosity just like the rest. Everyone could see there was a silent exchange going on but no one understood. Everyone had to conform themselves to the fact that they just wouldn't be able to know what happened for now. Everyone but Jean. Jean rarely ever used her telepathic powers to hear someone's thoughts. Professor Xavier always taught her that unless it was a complete emergency that it would be an invasion of a person's privacy to listen in on their most private thoughts. He had always told her that listening in on someone's mind without their consent is like mind rape. And Jean had always been responsible and done the right thing, but Jean Grey is at the end of the day sixteen years old, and is bound to act rashly on occasions. This was one of those occasions. Sitting there watching the exchange, Jean knew she'd have to be a fool to try and enter Rogue's mind with all those psyche's running around, but Kitty's she could enter. Kitty's mind was vulnerable. And with that last thought she was in, for only a few seconds.

Long enough to hear Kitty's last thoughts say _'oh Rogue, look at us. Who knew we'd see the day that being an X-man was more painful and more of a burden than anything else in our lives?'_

And then Jean was pushed out by all the sadness, feeling more confused and suspicious than she had in a long time.

But Kitty never noticed a thing, and neither did Rogue, and all they could do was lean their head backs and go to sleep on the ride home.

And in her dreams all Rogue heard was a voice humming a sweet and sad melody, and the same voice overlapping the melody being sung, saying "close your eyes" and all Rogue could do in her dream was reply "it's our story."

A.N. – Thanks for all those who read this, and I really hope everyone liked it! And for those who didn't, I would love to hear what u think would have made it better. The song that was being badly hummed (haha) was "Close your eyes" by Christophe Beck. This song is awesome and I feel that everyone in the entire world should hear it at least once. For those who are curious, this song was on repeat as I wrote this. This is a instrumental (piano) song though.

Be kind! Do not rewind, but please do Read and Review! :)


	2. Beautiful Lie

Queen of My Heart

_LoverGurrl411_

_Chapter 2 – It's a Beautiful Lie_

Disclaimer – Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh how much it sucks not to be the owner! Hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh I do not own the characters and am not getting paid for this! Hey!

When Rogue got to the mansion, it was as if she could hear the cell doors being shut behind her. She was back to the life she wanted not so long ago, only now she didn't really want it anymore. She wanted to be free, though she had no clue what that meant. But she knew she wanted it.

"Rogue, I think we should talk in my office," Charles Xavier's voice rang out. That was when Rogue realized that once again everyone had gathered around her and the professor as if her life and the conversations she had were a spectacle to be witnessed and critiqued. But instead of commenting on that, all Rogue did was nod her head and continue behind Professor Xavier.

Once they were in the Xavier's office Rogue finally realized it wasn't just her and the professor. Storm was in the room, and so was Logan. Rogue wasn't entirely shocked to see them, but she was bothered that they would join the private conversation, as if they had a right to be in there, and listen to what she's been through. But nonetheless, Rogue had to swallow that bitter pill, and sit through an interrogation, and so she prepared herself mentally to take the way out that Gambit had given her. Only, thinking of Gambit in that moment wasn't her best plan, because as soon as he entered her mind her body felt as if it were on fire. Literally. She could feel the electricity, barely touching her earlier, back again as if he were standing right behind her once again.

"Rogue?" Xavier's voice resounded in the office, a concerned look upon his face, but Rogue didn't notice. All she noticed was the image of his hands wrapped around hers, and his body towering from behind her and his devil-may-care smirk and—then it was all gone. It was all gone and she was staring ahead at the wall, and her body felt suddenly cold.

"Kid, you okay?" Logan.

"Ah'm fine." Rogue stated. Her voice firm, though she was anything but on the inside.

"Are you sure, Rogue?" Storm's worried glance and voice did nothing to make Rogue more open at that moment.

"Ah said ah was fine." Discussion over. And everyone in the room understood.

"Okay. So, I think you know, Rogue, why you're here. What happened?" asked Xavier.

And now came the moment of truth. Will Rogue lie or will she be the person Xavier thinks she can be.

Silence.

"C'mon bub, we don't got all day." Logan spoke, impatient.

And then Rogue spoke, softly, as her heart filled with guilt.

"Ah was taken a block away from the school, by Gambit. Nothin' else to tell." Her voice sounding strange and small to her own ears.

"Are you sure there's nothing else to tell, Rogue?" Storm finally entered the conversation. Every fiber in Storms body was telling her that there was much more to the story then what Rogue was telling, and she wasn't the only one in the room with those thoughts.

"Nah. Ask Logan, he was there when Gambit practically admitted he took meh." Rogue looked to Logan for back up, but couldn't quite meet his eyes. She prayed he wouldn't see through her.

"The kids right, Charles. Gambit did say when we arrived that she's free to go." Logan's voice was ruff and aloof as always.

Professor Xavier looked to Rogue. Really looked at her and she was praying that her thoughts of guilt weren't so loud that he could hear them, without even trying to. But if he did get a peak of her thoughts he showed no signs of betrayal and all he said was "Well, then, now that we settled that, why don't you go to your room and get some sleep. You have school tomorrow bright and early."

Rogue only nodded and made a beeline for the door. Her nerves were all alive, pleading with her to get the hell out of there and fast, but she didn't want to look suspicious so instead she walked casually to the mahogany door. Her hand was on the doorknob and her mind was screaming '_Almost out! Almost out!'_

And then Professor Xavier spoke, and her Fight and Flight response was leaning more towards flight at the moment, thinking that he'd caught her in the lie.

But all he said was "Oh and Rogue, we're all glad to have you back." And then she was set free.

Rogue hadn't realized how stifling that room was until she was out of it, and then her relief lifted as she walked to her room and was replaced by guilt. Loads of it.

_Fuck it!_ She thought. _Just fuck it! _

She wasn't going to feel guilty she decided, because she did what she had to do. She handled the situation how she thought it needed to be handled and she was _not_ going to feel guilty about that! With that thought in mind she got into bed, and laid awake half the night, not being guilty, only it was a lot easier said than done.

The next morning was extremely hectic, more so than other mornings. This morning was so hectic, that there was only silence. It was a silence that was filled with people screaming and shouting in grief and pain for their fellow mutants. A silence that became tangible with fear for themselves. A silence that scared Rogue to the core, because she had no idea what was happening that, though everyone was awake and dressed, no one was moving. Just standing around, watching the television mouth off. And that was where Rogue heard the tragedy and horror that would continue to follow in the next few months.

Everyone would remember the smell in the room, and what the reporter was wearing when she announced it.

Rogue would remember the look of pure pain in Kitty's face, and how Jean clutched to Scott's hand. Kitty would always remember how empty she felt, needing to hold Lance's hand like Jean did with Scott, only to find he wasn't standing next or behind her.

Jean would always remember how off balance she felt when she heard the news, and how comforting and safe it felt to have Scott there.

Kurt would always remember how warm Jubilee's body was, held in his embrace.

Evan would always remember the taste of bitterness that washed over him when he saw Kurt comforting someone, because he needed to feel strong by comforting someone, but he didn't have anyone.

Logan would always remember the pure hatred that filled him, watching the shock and then pain flit through Rogues eyes, as she heard the T.V.'s loud voice say _"The count so far is 60 mutants dead. I think I speak for all mutants out there when I say that these men are mutant's ultimate terror…"_

Rogue couldn't stop hearing what the woman on the screen was had announced.

_Striking News:_

"_This morning, around 5:15 a.m. an underground tunnel, which hosted many mutants who were living outside of society because of their mutations manifesting in their outside appearance, were attacked and brutally murdered. Let's go to Joanne who is there at the scene._

_Joanne: I'm here, at the clearing of the underground tunnel that was first attacked early this morning. As you can see behind me, the massacre that occurred was not only tragic but brutal. The chief of police has yet to say much, except that the person who has done so much damage to the mutant population in New York City in only a few hours was not only working with others, but it is assumed that all the people involved are serial killers. Above me, there's writing in blood in Romanian that says '_ **De infecţii ale umanităţii trebuie să fie ucis. Vino alaturi de noi in cauza pentru a scapa de paraziti de la această lume! Aceasta este de război!**_' This translates into 'The infections of humanity must be killed. Join us in our cause to rid the parasites from this world! This is war!' The count so far is 60 mutants dead and counting. I think I speak for all mutants out there when I say that these men are mutant's ultimate terror. Back to you Mary. _

"_Well, this is definitely a bad day for mutant's worldwide and I fear it's only going to get worse…"_

"Listen up, everyone," Professor Xavier spoke up. "I am not going to down play the situation just because you're all teenagers. You need to understand how serious the situation is. Not just because of the apparent killers that are on a rampage, but because there are many anti-mutant's out there. Parent's and children alike. Because of this rebellion by some, those anti-mutant's will not be afraid any longer. The reason they have left us in peace up until now for the most part has been because of fear. That fear is dissipating every time someone hears what has happened. You all need to band together. Put your personal differences and secrets aside and defend each other!"

"Charles, what are you suggesting?" Logan's voice was tight and anxious.

"I am suggesting they go to school as they all had planned but to be extra cautious. Beware of everything and everyone around you. Things are going to be much more dangerous than ever before for all of us." Xavier eyes, which usually held a twinkling knowing look in them, were very serious and held no knowledge of what was coming.

No one moved to go to school. Everyone felt an ominous foreboding in the pit of their stomachs. Everyone held fear in their hearts, but were trying to stay calm and be strong.

"You are all to come straight to the mansion after classes end. Do _not_ linger." Storms eyes were threatening and everyone knew she was dead serious.

Kitty took a look around the room in trepidation for what was to come, but immediately felt safer knowing that Lance would be in the school. She felt her stomach flip a bit at the thought of his arm coming around her waist, pulling her to him protectively. As the thought came, it went and she was assaulted with images of Lance holding her tightly to him, molding his body to her. Kitty was one second away from a moan as she felt heat between her thighs, and caught herself up short before she did anything embarrassing. And in that moment, she smiled lightly, and knew that everything was going to be ok. That was when she looked to Rogue.

Rogue was standing in the room, her body frozen immobile. She was wishing so hard that Gambit could be there with her at that moment. She was reminded how well they had fought together in New Orleans, and how whenever she was in any type of danger he would automatically come to her aid and make sure she was okay. She was reminded how in a battle he would look to her first to make sure she was fighting against someone she could handle, and he didn't need to step in. She was reminded how he had liked how feisty she was, and she realized that he would hate to see her cowering like a frightened little girl. He wouldn't recognize her if he saw her. And then she was reminded how he had whispered in her ear _'close your eyes_,' and she did exactly that.

In that moment the air shifted around her and she was back in New Orleans barely breathing, only inhaling enough to breathe his scent in, nothing else. She was feeling the warmth that came off of his gloved fingers as they held her bare ones. Her eyes were closed, and she knew that what she was seeing wasn't real anymore. That those moments had passed a day ago, but she couldn't help but draw strength from the feel of his breath on her ear. She knew when she opened her eyes in a second that it would have all been a lie. That Gambit wouldn't be there. But what a beautiful lie it was, and she drew strength from that lie, and opened her eyes. She looked at Kitty who was looking at her, and they shared a smile. They were ready to face whatever was going to be thrown at them at that moment. The real question is would they feel just as strong and safe later on in the day when they were actually faced with danger?

At that moment in, New Orleans, Gambit was sitting at the kitchen table, making jokes with some of the guys around when Jean Luc came blasting in, a grim expression on his face.

"What happened?" were the first words out of one of the guys mouths.

One look at Jean Luc's face and Gambit was on his feet, ready for action. Ready to defend himself and his father, though he and Jean Luc were still on rocky terms.

"Calm down. Nothin' happened here. In New York there's some serial killa dat gone and killed 'bout 60 mutants dis mornin'. 'cordin' to da news these guys done declared war on all mutants." Jean Luc's voice trembled just slightly.

Gambits heart paused for a second, and then came back, beating with fervor. Beating faster than when he was in battle.

"An' all dese mutants, dey were all killed togetha'?!" Gambits voice was tight, and his southern accent more pronounced than usual making everyone look at him with worried expressions. The air around Gambit crackled, begging to be set free of the energy charging it.

"Yea. Ah don' know da specifics but ah know dat they were all killed togetha, an' it was in New York. Why ya interested if they were all killed togetha?" Jean Luc's voice was suspicious, and Gambit knew his mind was just trying to figure out why he cared to see if he could use it to his advantage.

But Gambit couldn't worry about that. Not at that moment. Right then, all Gambit could see was Rogue being massacred by a bunch of psycho's. The air around him electrocuted the guys and Jean Luc a bit, and everyone automatically took a step away from him.

Before anyone had a chance to do or say much of anything, Gambit was out the door, racing to his motorcycle. As he turned onto the highway and said good-bye to the bright bayou all he could hear was Rogue's terrified cry in his imagination.

As the wind tried to keep him back, all Gambit could think was_ 'Please don't let it be Rogue. Please don't let me be too late if it is.'_

And the wind howled the fear that was coursing through Gambit's veins, as the sun glared down at Gambit, raging at him through the heat at how much of a fool he was to go to a girl who will never want him the way, and as much as, he wants her.

So intent on his destination, Gambit never saw the hazel eyes in the car behind him, watching his rash departure.

A.N. – So, What did everyone think?! I actually surprised myself with how quickly I finished this chapter. Was it good, bad, cliché?! The song that I was listening to was "Beautiful Lie" by 30 Seconds to Mars. But somewhere along the lines the song changed to "My World" by Sick Puppies, and then "Disappear" by Hoobastank. I would also like to thank all the 3 people that reviewed *lol* but also the lots of people who put me on their alert and as their favorite author. I feel special! Haha. 

What should you do now? Don't know? Go and Review! 


	3. I Hate the Way I Feel Tonight

Queen of My Heart

_LoverGurrl411_

_Chapter3 – I Hate the Way I Feel Tonight_

Disclaimer: Baby voice "Who's the owner of the x-men characters? Not me!" Awww…don't u feel bad for me? I bet you do. Want even more bad news? I'm not getting paid for this and am doing this solely for entertainment. UHOH DON'T CRY!

The X-men crew were all extremely anxious on the way to school. Everyone shifted in their seats. The front had Scott driving and Jean riding shotgun. In the back seat was Kitty, Rogue, and Evan. Kurt and Jubilee were "bamfing" over to the front gates of the school to meet up with the rest of the X-men. It was a ten minute ride, but they were the longest ten minutes for everyone. The nervous anticipation was suffocating. What everyone in the car didn't know was that the school was already turning into a battle field, and there was still five more minutes till they arrived…

At the school, Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood were lined up, next to Kurt and Jubilee. They were all in a defensive stance, ready to protect themselves and the ones standing next to them.

"You're not wanted here freaks!" Someone yelled out.

"Yea! Go back to whatever hole you all crawled out of!" Another voice screeched.

Lance and Wanda looked at each other. Unease filling the look, and making the air around them pregnant with it. The worst of the situation was that it wasn't outraged parents yelling at them. It was their peers yelling. And if there was one thing all teenage mutants knew, it was that teenagers are much rasher than adults, and are more prone to do outrageous things than adults. This could get seriously out of hand.

"Vhat should ve do?!" Kurt asked to anyone of the mutants that would answer. Automatically the Brotherhood looked to Lance for guidance. Even though Pietro was the "official" leader, appointed by his father, Magneto, the Brotherhood automatically looked to Lance in spur of the moment situations. Pietro hated to admit it, but at the end of the day Lance was the better leader, mostly because he's better able to think on his feet, and at this moment, Pietro was thanking whatever deity there was for that small detail.

"_We're _ganna hold this down," Lance motioned to everyone besides Kurt, "while you go to the mansion and get Professor Xavier down here, ASAP." His tone of voice broke no argument. Lance's eyes, though normally brown were a bright hazel in that moment. His entire body was tightening and readying for an attack.

Kurt took one look at Lance and knew that he was leaving Jubilee in good hands. Though they were enemies, right now it wasn't about that, and Kurt read the message loud and clear as soon as Lance asked to get Professor Xavier. Kurt squeezed Jubilee's hand for a second, feeling the softness, and letting it calm his frazzled nerves. Kurt couldn't look into her blue eyes though. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave her, and all rationale would escape him. And with those few seconds of peace invading him, he teleported to the mansion, leaving behind Jubilee's scared filled face.

As soon as Kurt teleported, Lance and Blob automatically positioned themselves so that if anyone would come to battle, they would be able to easily shield both Wanda and Jubilee, but not blocking them from seeing if an attack was coming. Wanda barely noticed the action, mainly because she was so used to them doing it, just because she was a girl. Jubilee noticed. And for once, Jubilee was thankful she was in the hands of the Brotherhood. The X-men were great. They always supported her, and helped her when she needed it. But the X-men trained with her, and in a tough spot—in a battle, the X-men always resort to battle mode, as if they were in the Danger Room, and would have left Jubilee to guard herself, unless things got bad and then someone would step in to help. But the Brotherhood, it was clear didn't operate that way. The way the men automatically went to shield the women showed that they were male chauvinist. Maybe not to the worst degree, but enough to automatically move to protect the women because the women were "vulnerable and needed their protection". Most likely the guys didn't even notice they did it, because she'd seen Wanda fight before and she knew that Wanda could handle herself, and it wasn't likely that she would stand being treated like a helpless little girl.

Jubilee was pulled out of her thoughts when something hit her arm, and then she noticed people were starting to throw random objects at them. Another object whizzed by her head, and she felt like a dear stuck in headlights.

And then the ground started to shake and she saw Lance's eyes turn white, and then most of the crowd were on the floor. Angry looks overtaking each person who was on the concrete floor.

Lance was getting anxious. This crowd was not happy by his little stunt, but he had to do something. Things were starting to get out of hand. His first worry was that Kitty was on her way and he didn't want her caught up in a battle that could get extremely rough and dangerous very quickly. Thinking about Kitty almost made him smile, but it dissipated as quickly as it came, as he caught sight of someone with a gun in their left pocket.

'_oh shit'_ was all he could think. He looked to the left and a little behind at Pietro and saw in his face that he'd noted the weapon too.

The yells were getting more outrageous and loud by the second. They couldn't turn and walk away because as soon as they did, he could bet money he didn't have that someone was going to get trigger happy when they saw a golden opportunity like that.

"Where the fuck is the fuzz boy?!" Yelled Pietro over the crowd. He was flaring his fingers. Something he only did when he was extremely nervous.

"I don't know. But stay calm, and stay alert. When I give the word, Pietro, you gatta rush the kid with the gun. And I mean super fast." Lance's voice was low, and steady, and to Jubilee's surprise they all heard him clearer than when Pietro was yelling over the masses.

"What if there's more than one dude with a gun? Then we'd have lost the advantage of surprise." Toad spoke up. Lance saw his right leg bouncing, something he only did when shit was going to hit the fan. Toad has an uncanny ability to be able to know if a situation was going to go from bad to worse. Lance and rest of the Brotherhood liked to call it his sixth sense.

This was not looking good, was the consensus when everyone noticed Toad's bouncing right leg.

"Can't just Wanda create a force field to shield us If anything?" Jubilee's voice broke in, a little shaky but they all heard her. And then they all looked to Wanda, and she shook her head.

"My powers work based on my emotions. With the way this is starting to look, because of my anxiety of the situation, I'm more likely to blow us up by mistake instead of shielding us. That or blow them up." And then her frustration made it's appearance. "Look at us! We can take them any day of the week! Why are we standing around like a bunch of punks? Lets just go and attack!"

"No!" Lance voice was more than firm. It was a command that showed who exactly was in charge. "Attacking would only give people who are indifferent to mutants, a reason to go on these psycho's side. Attacking is a last resort."

And that's when the X-men showed up.

A little bit earlier in the day Gambit was crossing state lines as if he was getting paid to be somewhere at a certain time. He was rushing to get to New York like God had given him a mission. And then it hit him, halfway through the trip.

'_Merde, I'm such an idiot!'_ Was the first thought that ran through his mind when he realized that following his emotions was the last thing he should be doing. In that instant he hated Rogue. He hated Rogue with a passion that seemed to almost burn through his brown leather trench coat, and into the palm of his hand. He hated her for making him lose the ability to think clearly. He hated her for making him want to touch her silky smooth skin, and to hell with the-him-dying-part. He hated the fact that his body ached to hold her, and because of that he was turned into an irrational teenager. He was nineteen, but the thought of her turned him into a hormonal fifteen year old kid.

With that anger in mind, Gambit pulled over at the nearest gas station off the side of the road. There was a slight wind, and it kicked up dust into his shades, but he didn't bother to take them off to wipe them clean. Not today. A day with so many possible outcomes when people near realized he was a mutant.

He got off his sleek black bike, and practically ran into the phone booth. He had looked into his pockets and realized he had wads of bills on him, but not fifty cents. He had at least three hundred dollars on him, but not a measly fifty cents.

'_oh for fucks sake!' _Gambit thought.

There was a girl passing by the phone booth, and Gambit launched to catch to her.

"Petite!" And the girl stopped. She turned around to face him.

She had green eyes Gambit noticed.

Just like Rogues'. And Gambit, for just a moment was hauled back to yesterday, in the moonlit bayou.

He had Rogue's bare hand in his and he could smell the desire that was one-hundred percent mutual.

He could taste the sadness in his bones having to turn away and then he remembered, clear as a sun filled day in New Orleans how much he had wished that if she ever needed strength she would just close her eyes and hum _their song,_ because in his mind it **was **_their song_.

And then Gambit could feel the salt water on his skin, seeping through his tattered shirt, and for a split second he was there, watching Rogue walk away…

"Mister?"

"Huh?" Gambit was lost. He had completely forgotten himself and where he was.

"What do ya want?!?" She raised an eyebrow and Gambit realized that it had been recently done.

"Uh, yea." he said. He was slightly unsettled how easily he'd been transported back to yesterday and how everything in that illusion had felt so real right now. "Do ya have a dollar in quarters?"

She looked hesitant to say yes, and Gambit realized maybe that was all she had.

"Look petite, ah'll give ya fifty dollars if ya give me a dollar in quarters" Gambit said, flashing his million dollar smile.

The girl looked like what Gambit was offering was too good to be true, so he took out the fifty dollars and handed it over to her, so she could see that it wasn't a scam.

Her face lit up, and for a moment Rogue wasn't at the forefront of her mind. This girl had a beautiful smile. She couldn't have been older than sixteen, but when she smiled, Gambit felt as if the world was right again.

"Okay mister. Ya got yerself a deal, on one condition." Her eyes were mischievous, and Gambit was all the sudden extremely wary.

"What's yer condition, petite?" Gambit tried to keep his voice light and playful, as if he wasn't in a rush.

"I'll give ya the dollar in change _if_ I can look at yer eyes." And Gambit felt his world tip beneath him.

He had two options: He could tell her no, and try his luck with some other girl, or he could show her his eyes and risk a bad reaction, and have to launch onto his bike and run like the devil was at his heals trying to drag him to hell.

Those were his two options, and Gambit was always a risk taker, so he reached to take off his sunglasses, and just when the tip of his smooth fingers touched the side of the glasses, the girl reach for his hand and stopped him.

"Ya don't have to show me if ya don't really want to." Her voice steady and eyes compassionate. And Gambit seeing her show some compassion to him did him in, and he knew that he was going to show his eyes to her, just because he couldn't remember the last time someone was compassionate towards him.

"It's okay petite. Ah want to." And as if in slow motion the wind tousled his hair, and the sun beamed down on hers, and with the wind whispering "no" he took them off and his red pupils glinted hello to the girl with flaming red hair, and beautiful green eyes.

"They're red like mah hair…" She trailed off.

Gambit didn't move.

Then she bestowed upon him a bright smile and said "Ah like em'!" and she handed over the dollar in change.

Gambit still didn't move. With the world as chaotic as it was, and wars waging between mutants and homo-sapiens, it seemed practically impossible that a normal girl would see his eyes and not cower. It seemed impossible that a normal girl would see his eyes and not scream for help. It seemed impossible but the odds were always in his favor when he least expected them to be.

"The name's Serene." And she stuck out her hand for a handshake, and he saw there was a light scar on the inside of her palm.

"Serene…" He repeated, as if in a trance. Her name hypnotized him and he felt instantly calm when he clasped her hand in his. "Moi name is Gambit."

And then noise came back, rushing to him. The noise of the passing cars on the road, the noise of the sun yelling at him the name 'Rogue', and he remembered his purpose for even talking to Serene. A phone call had been his purpose.

As if Serene had felt their time was over, she said "It was nice to meet ya Gambit."

Only it felt to Gambit that she was saying more. Much more, only he couldn't understand.

"Likewise." Gambit said, only he felt he needed to say more, much more, only he didn't know what. And as Serene walked away, he felt the words come to him, as if by a higher being. He shouted "I won't forget ya!"

She twirled around, as if dancing, to face him and shouted back "Promise?" and a playful smile tugging at her lips.

"Promise petite." Gambit whispered, but if he didn't know better, he would have thought she heard him, because she gave him a thousand watt smile, and at that moment Gambit felt as if the world was as it should be. He felt content.

But as he put on his shades, dialed the number in the pay phone, he got an ominous feeling.

"Hey mon ami" Gambit spoke into the phone, "It's Gambit. I need to call in a favor…"

And as he spoke and looked up at the clouds rolling in, he knew that feeling of contentedness wouldn't last long.

However, from far away Selene watched him and as the conversation he had went on, his expression showed clearly that he was two seconds away from reaching the center of the tootsie pop, and Selene smiled from mirth and continued on her way.

But she wasn't the only one watching Gambit, and as Gambit finished his phone call, this stranger moved right behind him, and swung with a metal bat.

Later that day, back at the school, things weren't getting any better. The X-men got out of the car and came rushing to the Brotherhood's side.

"What's going on?" Scott asked Lance. Though Scott and Lance had a very serious rivalry going on, they both always acknowledged the fact that the other was the leader, so they asked each other for the update, and no one else.

"What's going on is that the damn psycho's," Lance said pointing to the crowd, "decided to gang up on us and won't let us pass to get inside the school." Lance's voice clipped making it extremely clear that his patience with the situation was wearing thin.

"Well, if things are, like, this difficult, then why don't we just all leave?" Kitty's voice spoke to everyone but she was looking between Scott and Lance.

"No can do busters" Toad said. His leg bouncing fiercely.

"What's wrong with him?" Evan asked. His body tense.

"Ya knowing aint ganna help the situation any. Trust meh," said Rogue. She had been with the Brotherhood long enough to know what Toad's bouncing let meant, and she was getting antsy knowing it.

"Why can't we leave or one of us leave to get the Professor?" Jean asked, never distracted that easily brought everyone back to the problem at hand with that question.

"We already sent fuzz ball to go get the professor, and that was about six or seven minutes ago, so if the bamf dude couldn't locate him or hasn't been able to come back, best bet is that none of us can." Pietro spoke up.

"To top that off we can't leave because someone's got a gun, and we don't know who else has a gun. How much you wanna bet that once we turn our backs, someone's ganna get trigger happy?" Lance said.

It was as if the crowd heard the conversation, and became even more angry.

"Fight us you fucking freaks!" shouted one.

"C'mon! Don't tell us you're scared!" yelled another.

"Don't worry, we'll kill you just like those other freaks were killed!" This yell came from someone in the back rows.

And that was the straw that broke Blob's back, and with an angry yell, he charged forward.

Everything happened all at once. All of the sudden, people stopped throwing soda bottles, and started throwing kitchen knives. Bats were out swinging, and a few even had axes.

Jean, always the mediator was able to calm Blob down, but the damage had been done and the crowd was not going to take accept an apology.

Lance was shaking the ground, trying to keep the crowd off their feet, but that was only affective for oh so long, because he couldn't do it hard, or else the X-men and the Brotherhood would be on the floor too.

Kitty was phasing everyone who was near from the things being thrown, but at one point someone got close enough to engage her in hand to hand combat, and all Kitty could concentrate on was phasing through a couple of pocket knives that were trying to slice her stomach open.

Rogue was doing a bad job of dodging, mainly because she couldn't dodge all the objects being thrown. And then gun shots sounded in the air.

Scott, blasted someone with a gun in their hand, and the gun blew into pieces, but the gun shots didn't stop.

Scott was covering Toad, Pietro was running around with Jubilee trying to take the guns from those with guns, Evan and Wanda were helping out Rogue, Kitty and Lance were helping Jean and blob, and no one questioned it. No one stopped to ask "aren't we enemies?" because at that moment it wasn't about Mutant sides, it was about Mutant survival, and in this fight they were all bonded.

And then, there was blood on the floor, and Kitty was trying to hold back all her tears as the ground shook as Lance fell, and that was when Kurt teleported into the scene and yelled" everybozy hold on to eachozer!"

Everyone was linked in that moment as Kurt teleported them back to the mansion, and Rogue who had been wishing so badly that Gambit had been there, almost fell over as guilt assaulted her because the moment Lance was shot, the only thought that raced through Rogues mind was _'thank God it wasn't Gambit'._

A.N. – Thanks for everyone who reviewed and for those who put me on their story alert, and for those who read this chapter! So, how did this chapter go? Good, bad? I feel that the ending of this chapter felt a little rushed, so I'm not that happy with the ending, but there's always the next chapter to make up to par!  Just for the record, I am NOT fluent in French, and the little French I used, was based off other stories I've read and Google Translator. The songs that I was listening to as I wrote this was "I hate the way I feel" by 12 stones and "Por Amor" by Arcangel. More Arcangel than 12 Stones but still, haha.

Have any comments? Let them be known and Review!


	4. These Arms

Queen of My Heart

_LoverGurrl411_

_Chapter 4 – These Arms _

Disclaimer: I own shoes, and bags, and books, and my laptop, but sadly not X-men or the Brotherhood. Sad isn't it? I dance, and I write, and this story is purely just for fun and I am not getting any profit from it. Sad isn't it? Haha. Well, on to the story!

The moment they all arrived at the mansion, pandemonium ensued. Everyone was completely distraught, and then Kitty knew the exact moment everyone noticed Lance was bleeding, because silence choked the air around them. It was as if they were all on television, and someone from the outside world had pressed slow motion, because all anybody watched were Kitty's tears, dripping from her eyes. One by one they landed on Lance.

Everyone thought they knew why Kitty was crying. She was crying because a fellow mutant had fallen, and in the heat of the battle, it could have been any one of them. Everyone thought they understood, but as Kitty looked up and her eyes landed on Rogue, Jean was the only one who seemed to realize that no one but Rogue and Kitty really understood. And that made Jean more frustrated than the attack they just underwent.

Kitty was on the floor, cradling Lance's head in her arms. Tears, changing her face from classically beautiful, to a pain-filled Mona Lisa painting. It was a beautiful that only came when moments were filled with horror and shock. And that was when Professor Xavier, Storm, and Logan came upon the scene.

"Logan, carry Lance over to the infirmary." Professor Xavier said but the moment the words escaped his lips each and every one of the brotherhood stood up and blocked Lance from view.

Logan's knives came out and he put himself in battle stance. Automatically the X-men moved behind Logan. All except Kitty who was still holding Lance, and Rogue who was beside Wanda. None of the X-men noticed Rogue missing from their side.

The situation was about to escalate and fast, so Xavier thought this was the moment to step in the middle, figuratively of course.

"We do not want to fight with you, we only wish to help. Hank is our personal doctor and a mutant like us," Xavier pointed to everyone in the room. "He will not hurt Lance. He's just going to take the bullet out of him." His voice was constantly calm throughout his little speech, but the Brotherhood was more confused as to whether it was a good idea to let one of them be indebted to an X-men.

And then movement from the floor caught everyone's attention. Lance was standing up. He looked over to Kitty and with his eyes he told her to move. She automatically obliged, knowing that the reason for it was Lance not wanting to give their non-existent but still there relationship away.

"Whatever he can do to me downstairs, he can do to me right here in this room." Lance voice was firm. There was going to be no discussion on this subject further. "And on that note, thanks for the offer but I've got my own personal doctor."

"Hey man, we're not ganna abduct you or anything! The professor is just tryna help!" Spike yelled outraged.

"And we appreciate the effort and we believe you," Wanda spoke up "but where there are five good apples there's ganna be one rotten one and it's better to be safe than sorry."

It looked as if Jean and Scott were going to join the discussion so Storm put a stop to it with a simple "Fair enough, to the both of you." Nodding her head to Wanda and Lance.

As everyone settled down from their stance Lance looked to Rogue and that's when it hit the X-men, Rogue was the doctor!

Rogue didn't bother giving explanations, just reached into her bag and got out a tweezer.

"Kitty," she asked, "do you have another tweezer on you?"

Kitty nodded and took it out of her bag and handed it over. Everyone sat down at that moment, and Rogue sat down on the floor, inspecting Lance's shoulder wound. As she poked and prodded, Lance decided to invade the silence by asking questions.

"So, fuzz ball, what took you so long to get back to us?" Lance's voice gruff because of the pain.

"He probably choked on a hair ball." Pietro said.

Silence.

Silence.

Laughter. Tons of it. Everyone of the teenager's in the room was laughing. The joke, on any other day would have set off fireworks. Any other day the joke wouldn't have been worth more than a smirk or a tiny chuckle, but not today. Today the joke was appreciated and had everyone smiling, and laughing. It didn't last an hour, but a few moments were enough to settle the tension that had gripped everyone's body. As everyone laughed at the stupid joke Logan was looking at Hank who had shown up and Storm. They each looked at each other, not understanding what was so funny. They were confused but Professor Xavier wasn't. He understood too well, how they needed a reason to laugh, because of the ordeal they had just gone through. Laughing was a reprieve from the harsh world that started to knock on their door early this morning.

Once the laughter died down after a few moments, Lance spoke.

"That was an actual question though, fuzz ball."

And everyone exchanged smiles. Same Lance, not even a bullet could change him.

"I'd vather not zey." Kurt spoke, his eyes locked on Lance. All Lance did was nod, and Kurt's shoulders sagged with relief.

Scott on the other hand wasn't letting it go that easily. They were almost killed out there and he wanted an explanation. "No, Kurt. That's not a good enough answer. I want to know what took you so long."

Jean tensed because she saw the real reason behind Scott's attitude. Even if he didn't admit it to himself, he was jealous of Lance. He was jealous because as soon as Lance nodded his head, the subject was dropped and Lance wasn't the Leader of the X-men. Scott was, and in his mind he was the only one who could drop a conversation.

The good mood in the room vanished with Scotts words. Rogue looked up from what she was doing, and stared at Lance. Kurt was stuttering and fumbling for an answer which was an obvious lie. Rogue knew that Lance was always fair, a jackass sometimes and a fool but always fair when it came down to the nitty gritty, no matter what the situation was. And she knew Lance well enough to know that he wouldn't stand aside as Scott pushed for an answer.

"You don't have to answer, Kurt." Lance spoke up, and Scott and Lance were instantly in a battle which contained their blazed gazes. If looks could kill then Lance would be dead many times over.

On the other side of the room Hank was about to interrupt another argument, but Xavier stopped him. The adults looked at Xavier and he just shook his head and voiced into their minds '_Just watch. Let it play out. You can learn a lot from just watching._' And so that was exactly what they did. And in their silence, the group of teens forgot their presence and spoke how they would never dare to speak if they remembered the adults were there.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Scott said, his voice harsh. "I'm their leader, not you! And if I want to ask them a question I can damn well ask them, and they will answer because it's not a personal question about their life. It's a question about an order carried out!"

"An order I gave, not you. Which means he doesn't have to answer if I say he doesn't." Lance spoke with authority. He never moved from his seat, letting Rogue take pieces of the bullet out of him.

Scott saw how calm Lance was and though he was trying to calm himself down, he was just too furious at the moment. At that time Jean spoke into Scott's mind.

'_Let it go Scott. We have bigger things to worry about right now. Just let it go.'_ Her voice strained.

Scott really didn't want to let it go, but a movement caught his eye and he remembered that there were adults in the room. And this is where Scott had a problem, how was he supposed to "let it go" without the scene looking as if Lance had put him in his place? How was he supposed to let it go without it seeming as if he, the leader of the X-men, was scared of Lance?

Scott was saved from this as Kitty finally spoke up. "Will the both of you relax?! We have bigger things to worry about, like the attack we just underwent," Her voice sharp, and angry.

Everyone nodded and the subject was immediately dropped, but not before Jean noticed Kurt look into Jubilees face. Peering so closely at her that Jean wondered if they were secretly telepathic. But Jean wasn't so distracted that she didn't see Lance touch Rogue's gloved hands gently, as if silently passing a message.

Rogue felt the pressure on her hand and stilled. She looked into the chocolate eyes of Lance, her former leader and automatically understood what he wanted. She understood because Lance was like Gambit in a lot of ways and mannerisms. They both had a strange look to their eyes that conveyed what they needed, that or maybe it was just that Rogue was deeply in tuned with both of their feelings.

Either way the room heard Rogue say "I need to get some things from the bathroom to clean this wound. We might as well finish doing this in the bathroom."

Lance nodded. Nothing big or ominous but suddenly Rogue had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that whatever Lance wanted to discuss with her was _not_ good.

"Do you need any help?" Kitty's voice wavered a bit. She really wanted to talk to Lance with no eyes watching but she didn't want to give off her desperation too much.

Rogue was about to reply in the affirmative, when while helping Lance up, she felt his grip on her tighten in a warning sign. She knew he didn't want Kitty listening in to their conversation, which made Rogue much more nervous about whatever it is that Lance had to say to her.

With Lance's grip cautioning her to tread carefully in her reply Rogue replied shakily "Nah, we should be good, but if I need anything I'll send a holler." Rogue tried for a small smile but it didn't come out that good.

As they were leaving the room Hank stepped up to them and offered his assistance.

"I've had many years of practice of tidying people up, young man." Hank said with a tentative smile. His attempt at humor was appreciated by everyone in the room, but Lance stood grounded in his decision.

"Thanks doc, I appreciate the offer but it's just a bullet hole, I'm sure Roguey can handle it." Lance's voice took a teasing note when he said 'Roguey' and the glare she gave him could have scared Freddy Kruger away.

They walked out of the otherwise silent room, which the moment they were safely away became a cold war for mutants, it was once again teenage mutant against teenage mutant , until Brotherhood's fearless leader came back to reign his men in.

Rogue and Lance finally reached the bathroom and the second Rogue closed the door behind them Lance's voice sank into the cracks in the room.

"Get a bag together with whatever you need. I should get a call soon telling me when it's in the clear for us to skedaddle out of here."

Rogue stood there, one eyebrow raised, and pursed lips. The audacity of some men! Rogue couldn't believe Lance! When Rogue spoke, if anyone hadn't known she was in there with Lance, someone passing by would have thought she was talking to a mentally challenged kid, instead of the Leader of the Brotherhood.

"Ah'm not a part of the Brotherhood anymore. Ah'm with the X-men, meanin' ya can't just order meh to go anywhere with ya, and also why the heck would Ah even want to?!" Rogue's indignation rising with every word falling from her lips.

"I spoke to Gambit earlier today." Lance's voice was soft, in case anyone decided on eavesdropping.

Rogue felt her heart thump just that bit more harder and faster than normal. She tried to keep a poker face on, but knew Lance could see through it. He always could, and for just a moment, Rogue let herself wonder what would happen if they let themselves delve into the throngs of passion for the other. She then noticed how close they were actually standing, and allowed her body to imagine the sensation of his body heat touching her skin. For one whole second she let her mind imagine how his arms would fit against hers, not in a battle but in an intimate setting. These arms that were within her reach. The air coming into her lungs paused for a second, and then Rogue realized why she wasn't speaking to begin with. Lance had spoken to Gambit. And her heart caved in on itself for two beats, until she composed herself and decided to interrogate Lance on what was said and how that has to do with her.

Lance knew the moment the air shifted around them and the moment it shifted back. There was something innately sexual about Rogue, though she couldn't touch or be touched. He had always known it, but he never let his mind falter from Kitty, and her soft skin. Never let his eyes linger too long into Rogue's, because he was no fool. He knew that his heart would always belong to Kitty, and so would his body, but his unmeasured lust would always belong to Rogue, just because he could never have her.

Lance saw Rogue about to attack him with questions and beat her to the punch.

"He's worried about you. We're meeting up with him, once a mutual friend of ours gives me the green light to blow town." Lance was looking at her face the entire time. Gauging her reaction to the news.

Rogue was completely off balance. Gambit had spoken to Lance. Gambit was worried about her. And then that's when Rogue thought that again. _'Wait—Gambit __**said **__he was worried about meh?! What's wrong with that picture?!' _

"He said he was worried about meh?" Rogue meant for her voice to come out suspicious, or even cynical, but her body was still too close to Lance's and the effect of him and her completely alone for once in a long time still hadn't completely left her system yet, so her voice instead came out breathy, and completely naked to his interpretation.

"No. He didn't say it, but I knew that's what he had in mind when he was setting up the meet and specifically mentioned bringing you. C'mon, I'm not stupid. Plus it's a bit of guy code. In his own way he was asking me to take care of you." Lance's voice was strong, but softened towards the end. "You and Kitty don't know how much you mean to us do you?"

Rogue and Lance were almost touching. His brown eyes were digging into her green ones, searching for the ultimate truth behind all the superfluous words. He was searching for something deeper than what they were actually talking about, and Rogue knew he was, she just didn't know what it was, but she gave him as much truth as she could stomach.

"No, we don't. Maybe we need to be told." Her voice shook with the intensity of the moment. A moment that neither seemed to understand.

Silence engulfed the room in its strangling hold. It was marking the tension in the room as territory, and not allowing it to leave.

Knock Knock.

Someone was knocking on the door, but neither moved from their position or from their confused situation.

"Is everything, like, alright in there?" Kitty's voice broke through the cracks in the room, and through their ears, reverberating in their heads.

"Yea, everything's alright. Come on in." Rogue said, and Lance took a wise step back.

And as Kitty opened the door, Rogue could almost see the moment they had shared slipping passed Kitty, and out the door, unknown when it would return, with answers once again.

Lance, contemplating the same line of thought as Rogue, thought one thing '_Oh, the joys of high school._'

At this time, all the way in Tennessee, Gambit was opening his eyes. He realized very quickly that his hands were tied and his shades were off. _'Mierde'_ he thought, _'What the heck have I gotten myself into now?' _

Gambit was racking his brain for the last thing he remembered, when he remembered Rogue, and how he's supposed to meet up with Lance and her in New Jersey.

There was a noise to his left, and Gambit stilled completely from his task of trying to get his hands free.

"I see yer awake now, freak." The voice belonged to a burly man with hazel eyes filled with hate and a metal bat in his hand.

"What can the Gambit do for un ami?" Gambit wasn't scared, so his voice didn't shake and his eyes didn't look about him. He taunted this man, because he knew he could take him if it came to that.

"Ya can give us yer eyes, is what ya can do." The man had a receding hair line, and faded jeans, and Gambit noticed this. No obvious reason why, but his eyes locked onto these details, for some reason. And then it hit him, but he kept his smirk intact.

"Us?" Gambit's voice filled the room, though there was a smugness in it that wiped the neutrality from the man's stance and replaced it with pure delighted malice.

"Yea. Us." The man replied, as he swept his hands around his sides, and from the shadows emerged about twenty men with identical bats.

And then like in slow motion Gambit replayed the words in his head.

"_Ya can give us yer eyes…"_

And all Gambit could think as they approached was _'Aww, mierde! Life was so much simpler when Ah was in high school' _and the thought of high school brought on another thought. The reason for why he was in such a rush earlier that he never noticed these men coming after him in the first place.

'_Damn ya Rogue! Look at the things Ah get myself into for ya!' _

A.N – THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED MY STORY ON THEIR ALERT LIST OR ADDED ME AS ONE OF THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR! I also want to say that I am soooo sorry for all who have been patiently waiting for this chapter since the summer! I know it's been a long time, and I don't really have an excuse except for laziness and lack of muse. Halfway through this chapter I was about ready to just post what I had and ask you guys for inspiration, but alas, I didn't have to because my brain kicked in! Haha. Also, I just want to point out before anyone kills me, this IS a ROMY and Lancitty story, but just because it ends up that way doesn't mean there aren't going to be a few bumps and teenage drama throughout! The song I was listening to was "These Arms" by Boyz II Men, and "Breathe" by Greenwheel.

Have anything to say? Let them be known and Review!


	5. The Charms That Unfold Us

Queen of My Heart

_LoverGurrl411_

_Chapter 5 – The Charms That Unfold Us _

A.N – Hope everyone enjoys it, I am going to try to get the next chapter out as promptly as possible while not failing any of my college classes, so most likely in a month or two, you know midterms and whatnot. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, my brain, and Serene! Don't shoot or sue!

"So, what's going on guys?" Kitty asked. Her eyes were innocent, and completely trusting that her best friend and the man she adored wouldn't lie to her. Both Lance and Rogue saw this. Read it completely and turned to look into each other's eyes but never made it, afraid of the shame that might be reflected back to the other.

They felt shame, and they had no idea why. Rogue was conflicted at the scene Kitty just interrupted, but instead of dwelling on her haywire emotions, she decided to focus on Kitty, Gambit, and all that was relevant for the fast approaching call that Lance was awaiting.

"Oh mighty one here wants meh to leave with him when he leaves." Rogue said, pointing her black painted nails at Lance. She still couldn't meet his eyes, so she kept her gaze steady at Kitty.

Kitty was no idiot. She knew something was off about the scene she came upon. Lance and Rogue were sort of using her as a shield between them. Kitty knew something was wrong. She could sense it deep into her gut, but Rogue's piercing green gaze reassured her fears, that whatever was wrong, was nothing that couldn't be handled just between Rogue and Lance. But as Kitty glanced at Lance's tense frame, she couldn't shake the intense emotion that things were going to change irrevocably and there would be nothing she could do about it when the time came.

"Wait- like, what do you mean leave with him when he leaves? It's a war zone out there. Leaving would be, like, suicidal!" Kitty whispered harshly, conscious that the door was still open behind her and that anyone could come and listen in to the conversation.

"I know," Lance spoke up for the first time. "That's why me and the Brotherhood aren't leaving right away, but when the Big Man gives me the green light we're out of here."

"Okay, but how does that have anything to do with Rogue?" Kitty demanded. Something about Lance's stance put her on edge. But the minute the next words were spoken, Kitty was filled with compassion, Lance's stiff frame forgotten.

"Gambit is meetin' up with them. He wants meh to go with them so he can see meh." Rogues voice became more skeptical the closer she got to the end of the sentence.

Kitty understood perfectly why. It was a foreign concept to both Rogue and Kitty herself that the men they want would want them back to the point of asking to see them.

"He's worried about her," Lance said softly, looking deeply at Kitty. "Not without reason considering what the fuck just happened outside school today." Lance put in toughly while looking away. Sort of counter acting the moment where he wasn't 'leader Lance' or 'strong Lance', but _just_ Lance. It was a strange and rare moment where showing emotions besides anger or calm, wasn't a weakness.

When Lance looked at Kitty and said those first words, he wanted her to know so badly how much he was worried about her. There was no Rogue in the room anymore. There was no more confusion about what he was feeling with Rogue earlier, or what they were talking about. At that moment when the words passed his lips, there was just this startling image of Kitty screaming her lungs out in pain. There was just Kitty in battered clothes, blood pouring through countless thin cuts all over her abdomen, legs that are almost completely exposed, chest that was once milky smooth, and arms that are somewhat disjointed. Kitty with her bright nightingale eyes, being tortured.

A light breeze entered through the open door and the chilly air erased the image for the moment, but it was branded into him indefinitely and for the first time in Lance's entire life, he was terrified.

Terrified that the image could become a reality with all the goings on of this upcoming war.

"Well, thank God that nightmare is over and we all came out okay." Rogue spoke casually, her body facing the door.

"Amen, sister!" Kitty said with forced cheer, still a bit moved by the intensity that she saw in Lance's eyes, directed at her.

Rogue chose that moment to tilt her head to the side, giving view of her profile, and her eyes met Lance's for the first time since Kitty had entered the room, and his body froze. The air around Lance became electrified, not from lust, but from a deep understanding. He understood heartbreakingly that while he was trying to convey his worry to Kitty, Rogue was standing there, feeling the unimportance of her presence, and missing Gambit.

Lance looked into the green turbulent ocean of Rogue's eyes and could see the image of Gambit reflected back at him, and then he came to the most horrifying conclusion of all:

The same way he was seeing Gambit and her want for him, Rogue was seeing Kitty in his eyes and his unmeasured fear for her…

And he'd never felt so vulnerable.

However the second that wall went down in Lance's eyes, Rogue wasn't the only girl in the tiny bathroom that noticed. But Kitty assumed that wall was penetrated by her.

"So, what are you going to do Rogue?" Kitty asked, trying to take the thick fog of emotion out of the room and return to the main focus, which wasn't her and Lance, but Rogue and Gambit.

"Ah guess," Rogue spoke softly for the first time since Kitty entered the room. "Ah'm going to go with Lance to see that Cajun fool." Rogue laced her voice with some annoyance, but Lance read her like the Bible, and Rogue knew it. She could cover herself with metaphors and deep intricate meanings all day long, but at the end of the day the whole point is so simple that others may find it complex. But it's not. It's just simple. And Lance is one of the few who knew it for what it was.

Oh, no one should ever misunderstand either. Kitty understood that annoyance and sarcasm was just a cover for how Rogue was really feeling, but Lance knew beyond the cover. He knew it, and all traces of whatever was happening between Rogue and Lance earlier left with a sigh of Rogues lips.

With those parted lips, the words that were never formed earlier left, replaced by unnamed longing for Gambit. And just like that Lance couldn't stand the thought of Kitty not needing him as much as Rogue seemed to need Gambit.

Rogue watched as Lance discreetly laced his hands with Kitty's, and missed Gambit with all the fire that was burning in her belly. It was cutting her like a boiling knife jerked in her gut, and she clung to the deep timber of Gambits husky voice out in the bayou moonlight.

Rogue saw the heat that came from one simple touch between Kitty and Lance, and blinked. In one simple moment where her eyes closed and reopened, she had a fleeting image of writhing underneath Gambit. Of their song playing in the background while she _could_ touch him, and she did. She heard his voice fleetingly call her '_mon petit_' while the scene was bathed in silk wine sheets, covering their unbridled passion. Wine sheets moving, silhouetting their shapes, and blanketing their untamed love.

Love.

Passion, lust, want, need, all are love in its purest form, without regulation.

But with a cough in the background, and Rogues eyes reopening, the idea along with its vivid imagery was gone, and Rogue was left with a profound ache in her stomach, and she felt her heart beat a bit harder, a bit louder.

"You guys have been in here a long time. Anything we can help with?" Jean said.

Rogue turned and faced the door, and saw Jean and Scott standing in the doorway. She tilted her head and from her peripheral vision noticed that Kitty and Lance's hands weren't intertwined anymore, and though it was a horribly petty thing, she felt an absurd satisfaction that she wasn't the only one who couldn't touch, even if it was only brief for them.

"No, thanks. Rogue was just finishing up." Lance spoke out, voice firm. His eyes never left Jeans face, but Rogue knew instinctively, just like earlier, that he wanted her to sew him up as fast as possible, and the habit of following Lance's commands without questions had never completely gotten out of Rogue's system.

And so Rogue maneuvered around Kitty and went to work, and in less than six minutes had Lance patched up.

No one spoke in those six minutes. Everyone was just content to watch Rogue in an element all too familiar to her and Lance, but completely foreign to Kitty, Jean, and Scott. The ease with which she controlled every movement astounded them, and the steadiness of her eyes, fixed on the wound, yelled of someone who has patched up this same body before, and for the first time ever Jean wondered just what was Rogue's relationship with her former fearless leader.

Jean felt the heat of Scott's hand on her waist, comforting her from the strange moment, in which they were participating.

"Ahem" Scott coughed, trying to find his footing in this twilight while Rogue finished putting the bandage on Lance. "So, Rogue, you've never mentioned you were good with a needle before. How come?"

Scott's question came out with a friendly lilt, none of the macho leader crap he'd been pulling in the living room, but even so Jean was acutely aware of how Rogue tensed, and how Lance squeezed Rogue's covered arm warningly.

'_What the heck is that about?_' Jean thought.

"Ah s'pose it just never came up. Ya'll always have the Doc patch everything up so ah've never needed to show my talent." Rogue finished with a friendly smile and a wink, and Scott bought it hook, line, and sinker. But Jean wasn't fooled. Not one bit, and she vouched to watch Rogue like a hawk from now on, but she couldn't help what she did next. Jean, compelled, drifted for the slightest second into Lance's mind.

But all she heard was '_time to go,_' a split second before she noticed there was a shadow looming behind her, and that everyone's eyes had shifted to behind her.

Jean turned around and saw the Professor and Logan behind her with serious eyes. Eyes that screamed of granite and fire, and warned Jean that whatever reason they have for standing behind her and Scott, in the doorway, was going to shed some light on all the confusion surrounding the day.

"You've got a phone call mutt" Logan spoke. His fists unclenched from around the phone that was hidden by the wheelchair that was slightly in front of him.

Everyone's eyes turned to Lance. His stance didn't tense at the derogatory name given to him. Instead, he just took a step forward and reached out his calloused hand for the phone. He grabbed it and what passed through the eyes of Logan and Lance, in which they engaged in a heated glare of wills, will forever remain unknown to everyone but those two, but everyone felt the after effects as Logan "hmph'd" and turned his back to everyone. He didn't walk away, but leaned against the cramped doorway, though no one felt the tight space squeeze the air.

"Lance" he said, his voice authoritative, but the surprise on Lance's face couldn't be masked in time and everyone watching saw it as if it were lights from moths being too close to a flame in the dark.

"Okay…yea…sounds suspect…on our way, stay put…don't be a jack ass!" and then he shoved the phone into Rogue's hand, not bothering to look at her.

"Hello?" Rogue's voice rang out in the tiny bathroom, and the timidity that was heard in her voice sent a wave of unease through Scott. This was a Rogue that was unsure of herself, and somehow, he knew innately that if that were the truth that would come to light on this disastrous day, not many would be able to handle it.

"Hey, mon petit..." Rogue heard Gambit over the line, exhaling. She didn't respond. Didn't say anything at all, but he knew she hadn't hung up, and she knew he understood that she wasn't prepared to speak just yet.

"See you soon" His gruff voice spoke and then …Dial tone.

That was it. No, 'I miss you' or 'how have you been?'

Six tiny words and then a 'click', but Rogue would know that voice anywhere. And it wasn't Magneto.

'_Wait- I didn't tell him Ah was goin!' _Rogue screamed indignantly in her mind.

At that moment she whirled around only to see Lance facing Professor Xavier, and the words "It's time for us to go" leaving his mouth. But Rogue was furious. Leave it to _him_ to know just how to rile her up, and just like that, rational thought ran out the room with a whoosh from her lungs as her voice filled the space.

"What the hell was that?"

The second the words finished passing her lips, Lance's hand was gripping her forearm with one hand while the other went straight to her hip, as a lover would, but this was no loving touch. This was a warning to calm herself down before she started any fireworks, and the electricity shooting from his fingertips to her body over the clothes was enough to ground her for now. But in a last ditch effort of rebellion her eyes met Lance's in a glare of molting emerald…but she had forgotten about…well, everything. Everything to do with them and the people they care about…about how confusing everything was between them, and Rogue was officially overwhelmed. _'I want to see him'_ Rogues mind yelled, and her need was so loud that she didn't notice that she'd whispered it out loud. It was the voice of someone who had been longing for something for so long they'd lost all hope…and everyone heard it, but only Lance knew who exactly she sounded like.

"Maybe we should take this outside to the living room?" Professor Xavier spoke, snapping Lance and Rogue out of their silent thoughts.

"No need, we're leaving" Lance responded, simultaneously letting Rogue go.

Logan had turned around and noticed how both Kitty's and Lance's eyes had flickered to Rogue's when he made that comment.

"Who's we?" Logan asked. He was tense, and his eyes fierce. Scott took his cue, blocking the door for an exit while not blocking anyone's view.

"The brotherhood…and Rogue" Lance replied. He hesitated not sure of the reaction the statement would receive.

The second the words left his mouth Wolverine replaced Logan, and his claws made a sharp sound of metal scratching against each other.

Scott and Jean moved into battle position.

Everyone thought they were protecting Rogue from being kidnapped a second time, regardless of the aforementioned words she had spoken not two minutes ago.

Rogue didn't move or speak, assessing the situation and coming to the same conclusion as Kitty and Lance.

Rogue and Kitty shared a glance, trying with their eyes to discuss what decision Rogue was going to make.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Scott spoke up, all amiability that was once in his face ten minutes ago was gone. Now, it was all hard angles and vicious stares.

"Try and stop me" Lance said, as he shook the ground just slightly, only enough to warn the others in the living room that trouble was brewing.

A moment later the entire brother hood and X-men had settled outside of the bathroom, each guarding on someone, and everything felt so wrong. Not an hour ago they were all fighting side by side against one common enemy, defending each other, and now with others out to kill them, they were going to start killing each other. It felt dirty and every one of the teenagers felt it since they were the ones in battle earlier.

Just then, Rogue saw the choice she had to make, and Kitty was begging her to just let Lance handle it. Kitty was begging Rogue in the nerve-racking bathroom to not make waves; to let everyone think she was being kidnapped, but Rogue couldn't lie again. She had lied once, and she slept fitfully for it.

It was her life she decided. _'Ah'm taking control!' _She thought with intense Jade eyes, and with that she took a step forward, placing herself in front of Lance. She never realized, so engrossed in her thoughts she was, that Wolverine had barreled toward Lance, now her, claws at the ready.

A little bit earlier, Gambit was limping a little bit, walking on the highway. His shirt was tattered from the explosion. All those dead bodies were running through his mind. He didn't mean to.

He fell to the ground. His knees scrapped and Gambit felt the sting in his heart, and he clutched at his chest like a dying men.

"Ahhhhh" he screamed out into the morning sun. His tears ran free as if they were riding an ocean, completely at home on his face.

"I didn't mean to kill them, God. I swear I didn't…" His voice trailed off, but his hand stayed clutched at his chest. He'd lost control of his powers for a split second, while he was charging the floor to blast everyone away from him, he'd charged his hands to dissolve the rope binding him, and someone had lunged at him from behind. He couldn't see them, for he had been facing the larger group that was ready to attack, but he'd felt the presence closing in on him. Like the atoms' in the air were changing to warn him, and to dodge the attack he'd forgotten he was still charging the floor.

For one second Gambit felt relief that they were all dead, but it was gone with the speed he needed to outrun the blast and in one full sweep snatched the shades that were by the door. No one made it but him.

The sun wasn't heating his skin anymore, and he felt droplets fall from the heavens on to his cheek, and his face upturned towards the sky that was darkening with every second. It was darkening to dark grey, and Gambit got to his feet. He started running. Running nowhere and everywhere all at once trying to get to the nearest phone.

His body was being pierced with dread and fear. Twice in one day, Gambits mind drifted to Rogue in fear. He just had to hear her voice.

He finally found an inn and remembered to shield his eyes with his glasses that were hanging loosely in his fingertips.

"Is there a phone ah can use madam?" He asked an old lady at the desk. She had salt and pepper hair and a round belly that showed of years of cooking. Her stout figure was welcoming but once she looked up at him her entire demeanor changed.

"You a mutant boy?" her voice sharp.

Gambit's shoulders tensed, ready to spring into action any second, but then his gaze landed on her eyes, which were a hazelnut emerald, just likes Rogues when she was uncomfortable.

'_I just want to see her,' _Gambit thought to himself. He drew in a strong breath into his lungs. His shoulders expanded in his tattered shirt and frayed leather trench coat, and he could see her looking at him. He could feel everything around him, as if everything were Rogue around him as his voice filled the small space as he took his glasses off and met the old lady's stare head on.

"I just want to speak to her." Gambit said, strong and determined. He towered over the old lady with power circulating through his veins. Power from eyes that was not there, and strength from longing that was squeezing his chest tightly. He _would_ speak to her, and he will get to see her, no matter how many bodies he has to pile up on the way. He _was_ an Acolyte, and he firmly lived by the rules, by any means necessary, though his conscious rebelled and he felt another tug about what had occurred earlier.

The feeling of determination passed through him with impunity, because he _knew_ Rogue wanted him _that_ day just as much as he wanted her…and nothing else matters.

"Hmph. You one of Magneto's boys huh?" She spoke as she turned around and picked up the cordless phone and put it on the counter in front of Gambit.

Gambit distrusted anyone who spoke of Magneto so openly. He never answered her question. Just picked up the phone and dialed the Xavier Institute, never taking his unhidden eyes off her. Considering what had happened to him today, he had no doubt that something terrible probably happened to Rogue considering the massacre that had started it all had happened in New York.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"C'mon, pick up!" Gambit spoke to himself. Getting more anxious the more the phone rang and no one answered.

"Xavier Institute, this is –" Storm started, but was cut off.

"Is Lance there, l'amour?" Gambit stopped her. His voice was smooth as molasses, and sounded cocky, but inside he was a volcano wound to its peek of disaster.

"Who's calling?" Storm asked, though his voice was so familiar that she felt she already knew.

"A friend." And that was enough of an answer. At the end of the day Storm, and Professor Xavier were always trying to make the Institute a safe haven for all mutants, and anyone that called for Lance had to be a fellow mutant, so Storm had to respect their privacy.

"One second," She spoke, her voice tight with curiosity.

Storm walked down the hallway, in the direction of the bathroom, where Lance was being patched up by Rogue. She only took a few steps when was stopped by Logan.

His eyes pierced hers, and his claws were itching to be let loose on someone, anyone. This whole day had him on edge, and if he was honest to himself, he'd been on edge since he went to rescue Rogue, and noted that she hadn't looked all that kidnapped.

"Who is it for?" Logan's voice spoke interrupting a ridiculous moment where words hadn't surfaced.

"Lance" Storm responded. Monosyllable hanging off her tongue like a whip. There was an unsettling tension between Strom and Wolverine that they never acknowledged, but was there nonetheless.

"Who is it?" The surprise on Logan's voice couldn't be masked in time for the words to slip past his thin lips.

"I don't know. His voice sounds familiar, but I can't completely place it" Storm spoke, but her eyes were trained on Professor Xavier who was fast approaching on his wheelchair.

In the few moments that it took the Professor to reach them, Logan had a sudden image flash through his head. He was back at the bayou, the moonlight engulfing Rogue and Gambit. Rogue's hands being drowned in the sea of Gambits strong gloved palm. This image was a brief flash of something that was nagging at the back of Logan's mind.

His brows drew further together, trying to see something that was shouting out to him in the salted air, in Rogues eyes, but just like that the image drew out of focus and he was yanked back to the present where Professor Xavier was sitting next to him, power coming from within his next words.

"Why, don't Logan and I pass the phone along to Lance. You should stay in the living room, and make sure the kids don't kill each other." Xavier spoke, and the finality in his voice and face brook no argument, so Strom handed the phone to Logan, their fingers brushing slightly.

The sun was covered for a few seconds by storm clouds, but no one noticed, and everyone continued to their destination, unaware that Gambit had heard every tense silence, and nonchalantly said words.

While these interactions were happening, Gambit stood over the counter, eyes fixed on the old lady, body tense, waiting with baited breath to hear Rogue's voice. His body was almost curling in on itself, an entity of life waiting on Rogue's breath to live.

And just like that he heard Lance's voice, and his body only grew more taut, knowing that soon he would hear Rogues voice. Soon…

"Mon Ami, how is everything so far?" Gambit spoke, he attempted at light hearted but he knew Lance understood perfectly that he didn't care about anyone else but Rogue. Lance would know that Gambit was really asking 'how is Rogue so far?'

"Okay" Lance responded. He didn't expand, and Gambit had a nagging suspicion of why.

"The X-men are right next to ya?" He asked, waiting for confirmation, so he knew how to proceed.

"Yea" Lance said. Lance endeavored to sound blasé, but Gambit read the undertone like the colors on a famous canvas, and knew he was itching to leave.

Gambit made a decision right there and then, caution was not his forte, and he prayed that the queen of hearts would bring them all luck.

"I'm at an Inn in Tennessee by I-75 North. The owner knows Magneto." Gambit spoke, speaking on different levels. One level to Lance, and the other level to the owner, letting her know in unspoken terms, that there are others who know exactly where he is at if anything suspicious happens to him.

"Sounds suspect" Lance responded, voice guarded. Gambit didn't care. He just needed for Lance to bring Rogue and then everything will be fine. All the problems of the day will have been worth it.

"Oui. Ah also got attacked on the way, had tah stop here, for some shelter" Gambit replied, noting the old lady's tiny smirk.

"On our way, stay put" Lance spoke, breaking through the light haze of suspicion that clouded over Gambit.

"Bon, now, get off the phone!" Gambit said, a dry laugh escaping to mask his deep need to hear Rogue…but Lance heard what Gambit didn't say. _'He's dying to talk to her'_ Lance thought, and he felt an ache for his aloof friends.

"Don't be a jack ass!" Lance grunted out, trying to conceal the milli-second where the silence heard the broken hearts of those around, only no one fancied themselves in love.

He thrust the phone into Rogue's hands, and looked away, not wanting to bear witness to a vulnerable Rogue.

The moment Gambit heard Rogue's timid voice over the phone, he felt his knees buckle, jus a bit. His heart accelerated, and he gripped the counter like a dying man to his lifeline. Gambit exhaled, and spoke from deep within himself, and somehow the only words that his soul found were "hey, mon petit".

Gambit, for the first time since he entered the establishment, closed his eyes and pictured Rogue's face in the silence. The wind within the room created a picture and lust flew inside him, and he bit back a groan. He wanted to touch her so bad he felt physical pain, like the atoms within him charged at full power at the thought of touching the smooth skin.

She didn't speak, but Gambit didn't care. Her breath over the phone was a lullaby to him, and soothed his nerves. He relaxed completely at the sound of Rogue breathing, safe and sound.

"See you soon" Gambit told her and hung up rapidly. His voice was husky with idea of holding her in a few hours. He opened his eyes and met the inquisitive stare of the old lady.

"Ah'm ganna need a room for the night" Gambit spoke, but his voice wasn't harsh to her as his eyes had been earlier. Instead his eyes were looking through her, his voice soft.

The moment his atoms had charged at the sound of Rogue's southern drawl, the animal inside Gambit told him he'd find a way to take her to bed and make her body his…and he will.

Fuck the people trying to kill him.

Screw the war that's fast approaching.

Forget about any other mission Magneto will need from him.

His new mission was a reality where Rogue was writhing beneath him, shouting his name.

And he smirked, not noticing the old lady cowering behind the counter, scared of the predator glint in his eyes.

'_Game on,'_ Gambit thought.

TBC

A.N. Heeeelloooooo! I know it has been FOREVER since I've updated, but I soo wanted to make this chapter perfect for all of you who take the time to read this story! I do worry however, was it too much in one chapter? Too long for one chapter? Too short? Too little in one chapter? Please let me know, because half the reason it takes me so long to get a chapter out is because I don't know if I'm writing too little in a chap etc. Also, VERY SERIOUS QUESTION, do I put too much description? Should I cut down?

Anyway, sorry for the rant of questions, the song I was listening to that inspired me to get over my writers block was "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson.

Well, hoped you enjoyed it, and don't forget to Review! :)


	6. Who I WIsh You Were

Queen of My Heart

_LoverGurrl411_

_Chapter 6 – Who I Wish You Were _

Disclaimer - Don't shoot! I don't own anything but the plot and am making no money from this *weeps*, but if anyone speaks to Santa maybe you can get me off the naughty list and he might allow me to own it for a few hours. :D

A.N- Thank You to all that are reviewing or sending private messages! It honestly does mean a lot to me that so many people read my story, and some find the time to review. Reviews are love! :) Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, etc. Hope everyone enjoys and please excuse all the mistakes made. I reread it and found quite a few, but forgive me since it was 2 am when i uploaded it! *dramatic voice* :)

Anywho, the song I was listening to was "You Can't Break A Broken Heart" by Kate Voegele *as requested on top by Azalea Rose Black :) *

Blood fell to the floor in molasses slow drops. One by one. Pit, pat, pit, pat. No one moved. The look of shock on Rogue's face spurred Blob into motion.

"Ahh," he rammed into Logan's back, not realizing that he inadvertently shoved Logan's claws deeper inside Rogue. The twilight where everyone had been suspended broke, and shifted into a scene where everyone was in action. Some moved to remove blob from Logan's back, while others were busy trying to fight people near them so as to not let their leader, Lance get injured.

Everyone was angry in this small room that seemed to stretch itself to fit a battle.

The X-men blamed the Brotherhood for what just transpired, and the Brotherhood blamed the X-men; all the while Rogue was bleeding.

Pit, pat, pit, pat.

Logan took his claws out of Rogue's stomach in a sickening sound of metal moving. Rogue fell to her knees. Her face in shock as her hands lifted at a funeral pace. Pain etched the lines on her face, but her eyes were digging holes into the air. Her auburn hair fell into her eyes, and the two white stripes seemed to blend with her suddenly pale skin.

Her hand finally reached Logan's ankle, and suddenly there was life in her cheeks.

Logan had stopped moving, and stared in horror at Rogue on the ground

The grief and guilt tore at him like knives of the tribes of old, and he did nothing to stop her. Nothing to get away from her.

The life was crawling away from Logan's limbs and yet rogue couldn't pull her hand away. She never even noticed when she had taken one glove off. Every action she took the moment she felt her life slipping through the crevices of every pore was propelled by instinct. Animal instinct, and somehow this thought jarred her into reality, where she realized she was no longer dying. She felt heat in her limbs and she took her hand away from Logan.

Rage build inside her throat until she was almost choking on it.

_Was he trying to kill himself?_

"What the _hell_ is the matter with ya?" Rogue yelled, standing up simultaneously.

The moment the words left her lips all bodies froze. She was okay. Lance, who had been battling Scott moved his stance to be closer to Rogue, yet somehow not too far from Kitty, in case he needed to shield her, though Lance realized that it was ridiculous. The X-men would never hurt one of their own.

"_They hurt Rogue_" his mind whispered to him, and Lance's eyes went hard.

"Back away Wolverine" Lance spoke to Logan. Though he wasn't in battle attire, Lance still addressed him as if he were. He was making a clear distinction that they were all enemies at that moment. Contrary to what happened earlier in the day, in this house, they were still enemies.

Everyone heard what wasn't being said with those few words.

Scott, tensed, and the rest of the X-men followed.

"_Relax Scott, we don't want to escalate the situation" _Jean spoke clearly, evenly, into Scott's mind. She wanted to get her message across with out angering him further.

"_Tell that to him!"_ Scott yelled into his own mind, knowing Jean was hearing him loud and clear.

"Lance…" Kitty spoke softly. Almost everyone missed it, but the intended, Rogue, and of course Jean who always seems to be on alert.

Lance heard the plea in Kitty's voice, begging him to not escalate the situation. Lance would have growled if he had known that those same sentiments were being thrown at Scott.

But he didn't know, and all he heard was the voice of Kitty, and a sudden desperation filled him to hold her in his arms, and X-men and Brotherhood be damned! But the feeling was drowned by the uncertainty gripping at him from all sides.

"_I don't love her, so it doesn't matter what she wants damn it!" _Lance's subconscious argued, though it made no difference, because his limbs were already going lax from the feeling of betrayal crawling over him for having that same thought.

He may not love her, but he wants her, and likes her enough to want to please her. And he was sooo screwed as a leader because of it.

All these revelations took place in mere moments, maybe a full minute of two but not more, and at this time Rogue had ample opportunity to move slightly so she was standing just behind Lance's shoulders. Scott's eyes had been watching her, and the sadness that was revealed to her made Rogue look away.

She remembered a time when she was crazy for Scott. A time that if he had looked at her then with such sadness, she would have done anything to remove the look from his handsome face. But now was not then.

A lot has changed, but even so, Rogue felt a ridiculous loyalty to that feeling that felt so long ago and she said to Scott "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, just don't go with them" Scott responded. And just like that the feel of the room shifted and all was concentrated on Scott and Rogue. There was a bittersweet feel to the air surrounding Scott and Rogue that left Jean with a disgusting taste in her mouth, and her eyes narrowed, creating a crease between her brows.

If there was anyone that could reach her it was him, and everyone knew it. It was possibly the worst hidden secret in the X-men mansion because _everyone_ knew about her feelings. Everyone except maybe Scott.

Scott's sunglass covered eyes penetrated through Rogue, and around Rogue, leaving her melancholy and nostalgic of her dreams of once becoming the future Mrs. Scott Summers.

He stepped towards her, and the space left behind him was palpable, drawing her eyes away from him…but if Rogue was honest she was just looking for any reason to look away, being unnerved with the intensity coming from Scott. But once she looked away she was struck immobile by the damage that had been done to the once small but roomy bathroom. Now the bathroom was more than adequately spacious, with the wall that once hung a door being completely decimated, and for the first time since she was stabbed Rogue wondered how out of it she must have been to miss the apparent angry battle that had ensued.

"Rogue…" Scott said, his voice echoing in the silence of the room. Rogue's sea green eyes were drawn back to Scott's handsome face and she noticed that there wasn't that much space left between them. Lance had taken a step back from Rogue, seeing the conflict of emotions on Scotts face and deciding that this was a moment that shouldn't be intruded upon, but he didn't trust the X-men alone with Rogue after what just happened, so he decided for a compromise, though no one but he knew it, and took a few steps away.

"What do ya want meh to do, Scott?" Rogue asked him honestly. The sincerity in her voice let Scott know that for the next few moments there would be no pretenses between them. Just truth between the man who was the first X-men to gain her trust and the woman who was the first to ever tempt him even slightly away from Jean.

The exhaustion that laced her words sprung the atoms in Scott's body up and his right arm started to rise towards Rogue's left cheek, but in the second after he let it fall to his side, remembering that Rogue couldn't touch him skin to skin.

"…I don't know…" Scott responded, his voice throaty and gruff with unleashed but barely suppressed emotions.

The words were out of his mouth, and not a second after Rogue was completely tense, and in turn Scott had to look away from the fierce expression on her features.

Everyone was watching the powerful moment with baited breath. Logan was slightly disgusted. Jean and Professor Xavier were enthralled with this new facet of Scott and Rogue's enigmatic relationship, but if Jean was candid with herself she would admit that she was jealous to some extent. Her relationship with Scott was never mysterious or layered. It was simple. It always was upfront, him liking her and her reciprocating, and it always will be. No matter what bumps in the road of high school they hit, they'll always be alright, and that's the clincher. That's what Rogue and Scott have that Jean and Scott don't have; that uncertainty that makes everything seem more special because it appears more fragile. That uncertainty gave things a deeper meaning that normally would not have any meaning at all. And because of that Jean was burning with jealousy that was tangible if you were close enough to her.

Kitty was watching Rogue with a sadness that only Lance noticed, because he refused to disturb a private conversation. He was extending a courtesy to his enemy, and he smelt the fragrance of deceit hanging in the air, compelling him to admit in front of everyone that the only reason he was bestowing such a consideration to Summers is because he too had a private moment with Rogue earlier, and had anyone been privy to witness it they would have misunderstood…or perhaps they would have understood too much, he wasn't sure which, but he knew that he would have felt naked and vulnerable to that person's eye.

'_That's the thing with Rogue, you just can't help but feel things deeper than you normally would'_ Lance thought, but as the words wisped by his frontal lobe, he was sinking slowly into the sadness of Kitty's eyes and his world tilted just slightly. He didn't know why, and he had no clue as to why Kitty seemed upset, only that it mattered; it makes a difference, but he didn't have the energy to dissect his own tumultuous feelings at the moment because as he looked up he noticed a prominent glare on the red head's face, and for the first time in days, he felt something akin to camaraderie with a female…because she was jealous, and he was too, he just didn't know of what or who just yet.

All these thoughts were running rampant, but Kitty's mind was the simplest of all. She was sad. She was sad because she could clearly remember a time when Rogue would have spent half the night awake talking to Kitty about Scott asking her not to go, and trying to scrutinize the words, morphing them into meaning more than Scott intended and more than they should. Kitty could remember clearly, and she felt her throat constrict because for the first time Scott was showing something deep, and real, but Kitty couldn't help but wonder if it was a little too late. And just like that an image of Gambit in the Bayou, red eyes glinting, flashed through Kitty's mind, his gloved hands wrapped around smooth and milky white ones, hands that he practically engulfed…only it took Kitty a moment to realize those hands had transformed in her mind into hers, but suddenly Gambit turned thicker, and his hands were gloveless, and slightly tan…and now it wasn't Gambit and Rogue but Kitty and Lance in the school parking lot so many months ago.

"_I thought we were enemies…" Kitty had spoken softly, letting the light breeze ruffle her hair._

"_Doesn't mean I don't want to date you. I mean… I'm still a guy, you know" Lance had responded, his gruff voice trying valiantly to mask his feelings, but failing just for the simple fact that Kitty was a teenage girl, and teenage girls have a sixth sense for vulnerability. _

"_I don't know, Lance. Like, I don't want to cause you trouble, or get in trouble myself…" she trailed off. But the need to rebel was gripping her. _

'_Maybe it's gripping him too' Kitty thought to herself. Maybe that's what this entire conversation was about: them rebelling. Needing something to rebel for so as to not feel like mere puppets in their own lives. _

_And with out her notice Lance had stepped away from the X-men van and gotten close enough to her that she could smell the breath coming from his mouth. She could almost feel his heartbeat in her mind, and his hands seized hers, right before his lips laid claim to hers…_

And the memory raced away from Kitty with a whiplash speed as she noticed Rogue take a step away from Scott.

"Ah'm not leavin' with them, but Ah am leavin'," Rogue spoke out, her voice ringing clear and true in everyone. She was making a statement. That's how everyone took it, and every teenager could understand her reasoning, except only Scott actually truly understood. She wasn't making a statement, not really. She was attempting to battle with him, emotionally. He knew it because the moment the words had left his lips, he saw what no one else did. What she was calling him.

Liar.

So, as Scott clenched his fists at his side, his back rigid from restraint, he felt fear grasping to take control of him. Fear that he's pushed Rogue away too far. Fear that he would never see Rogue again. Fear that everything that's happening and spiraling out of control is his fault. It was unfounded, Scott knew, but it did not stop his brain from conjuring such feelings up in him. So instead of standing down and admitting what he truly wanted her to do, he fought with the only ammunition that he had. He fought with what he'd seen in the Bayou moonlight with everyone else.

"You may not be leaving with them but you think I don't know who you're going to?" Scott rebelled out loud. And just like that the adults that were in the room were suddenly stifling, for this conversation revolved around only teenagers.

"What does it matter who Ah'm going to?" Rogue responded, red fire against blue fire. Rogue knew what she was putting on the front was unfair, but for once she just wished that Scott Summers would just openly admit what he felt or thought.

"It matters because…because you like him," he said pausing for a second before continuing, almost hesitating. The next words that flew from his lips didn't have an ounce of hesitation however. It was strong and full of backbone, as if Scott knew drew strength from saying them out loud.

"You lust for him," he spat.

SLAP.

The sound resounded in the room with an echo in everyone's mind.

"You're selfish!" Rogue spat right back before waltzing away from him, and everyone else in the room.

Out of all the words to say, out of all the words in the English dictionary, None came to Scott to bring Rogue back in front of him so he could say it out loud: She was right. He was selfish, because though he knows that he could never want her or love her like she deserved, he still wanted her to want only him.

It would be a deep shock if everyone knew that Scott wasn't as clueless as everyone assumed.

But as Scott was uncertain of how to proceed from such a moment that passed, Rogue was just the opposite.

'_Ah do want him' _Rogue thought, and saying that simple line out loud in her head gave her a resolve that she knew exactly where she was going. To Tennessee. To Gambit, finally.

TBC

A.N – Sooo, how was it? Hope everyone enjoyed, although I'm not a fan of the beginning I did like the middle to the end. :) I also worked double time to get this out just for Christmas as my Christmas present for all those that bother to read and review. I can't wait for the next chapter! :D


	7. What Love Means

Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot. :)

A.N- I know I haven't updated in a looooong time, and all who still read probably want to kill me BUT the truth is that I have no excuse but laziness and lack of muse. But, without further ado, the chapter everyone has been waiting for *hopefully people still want to read it*: Rogue and Gambit finally see each other! Enjoy! :)

Queen of My Heart

LoverGurrl411

_/And I found myself face down in the ditch, booze in my hair, blood on my lips;  
A picture of you holding a picture of me in the pocket of my blue jeans.  
Still don't know what love means. Still don't know what love means/_

-Jolene by Zac Brown Band

Chapter 7 – What Love Means

The road was muggy and the trees stretched too far for Rogue. She wanted the roads to become more direct and the miles to become shorter so she could finally reach Gambit. _Finally_. Her heart was pounding and Lance was driving next to her, his eyes never acknowledging her anxiety which was starting to creep onto everyone else.

"We're almost there" Lance said, voice strong. He was the rock in this car. He was the only string keeping everyone from falling apart, and it hurt Rogue a bit to know that at one point in her life her rock had been Scott. But she left him behind. Rogue left Scott, and broke any ties she had with him; if there was ever a possibility that Scott could one day love her, like he loved Jean, she ruined any chance of it.

"Good" Rogue responded. There was no reason to say it, but it was something to do, even if for just a moment. She needed something to take her mind away from the memory of the hurt on Scott's face when she turned and left. Her insides hurt at the memory that branded itself deep within her.

12 hours on the road and not a second passed by that Rogue wasn't haunted by the past that she left behind in New York. She wanted to take her gloves off and just hold someone's hand. Wanda's or even Toad's would do. Just to feel the contact of comfort…Lance's hand was right next to hers sitting on top of the gear shift. But there were forbiddances that were unspoken between friends. At one time in Rogue's life she would have grabbed Lances hand for comfort, no question about it, but now isn't then. That time was replaced with the now that declared that only Kitty was allowed to hold Lance's hand. Rogue wasn't a part of the Brotherhood anymore. But then again, after Rogues latest stunt, she wondered if she was still an X-Men.

"How freaking long does it take to get there! I'm cramping back here! I've got to move move move!" Pietro nagged from the back. He was becoming twitchy and it only made Rogue yearn just that bit more for Gambit. Irrational tears spring forth in Rogues jade eyes, but no one notices.

No one was so in tune with Rogue's emotions like Gambit was, and she missed that level of _knowing_ she had felt when she had left to New Orleans with him.

"Oh, shut up already!" Wanda yelled at Pietro. Lance gave a quick look to Rogue, which was significant enough that Rogue understood that things were going to get really tense really soon if they didn't stop for a break…but Rogue didn't want to stop. She didn't want to do anything but feel wrapped around Gambit strong arms, and pretend for a just a moment that he loved her and she loved him. Rogue wanted to pretend that there wasn't a war brewing and that harsh realities were just nightmares. She wanted to know the level of peace a lover's touch could bring.

But she couldn't touch anyone. Not really.

"Ah just want to get there as fast as possible." Rogue spoke to the entire car. She was silently telling Lance not to stop for a break. She was unconsciously settling everyone down in the jeep; her obvious pain making them feel like jackasses.

"We know, girl." Wanda spoke, and her voice was so compassionate for once that it was out of character and everyone except for Lance turned to look at her.

"What's gotten into you?" Toad asked, trying not to let Blob's loud chewing on gum bother him…but it was getting to him. Bad.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Wanda glared at Toad. His leg started to twitch. Blob saw it, and tried to get everyone's attention.

"Uuuh, guys" Blob said, mouth still full of multiple pieces of chewing gum.

"I'm just saying, you're bein' nice. You're never nice." Toad tried to explain, but he saw Wanda's glare just become more pronounced and tried to back pedal. "B-but Wanda, Babe, you know I appreciate you. I think you're a saint, but that might not be how you come off to other people is all…" Toad trailed off.

"Shit! Wanda! That burns!" Pietro cried as Wanda's sparks were starting to crackle to life and sting him.

Lance pulled over suddenly and Rogue felt despair grip her. _All_ she wanted was to see the man who inspired heat inside of her belly, something fierce. It was all she wanted and though she was so close, she felt so far.

"Okay, take a 15 minute breather guys. Stretch your legs." Lance said authoritatively but there was a clear smile in his voice. Rogue felt betrayed that Lance would dare be even a bit happy when she was so anxious.

Everyone filed out of the car except for Rogue and Lance.

"You too, emo girl." Lance joked but Rogue didn't laugh. Her glare intensified and Lance rolled his eyes and kept his left hand on the wheel, and rubbed his face with the other. He was clearly tired, and Rogue felt like a horrible friend for not noticing before now.

"Look," he continued. "I get it. You want to see Gambit, but right now the brotherhood needs you to make an effort. Get out of the car, take a breath, stretch your legs – I don't know. Do something to make yourself feel lighter, because the truth is that things are gonna get a lot worse before they get better and I need you – we all need you to be _with_ us."

And Rogue understood what he was saying. She truly heard him, in the way parents wish their children heard them. The world didn't revolve around Gambit. She needed to pull herself together. They were all dropping everything to take her to see him – the least she could do was not make things so…_hard._

"Ah know. Ah'm sorry, it's just…Ah'm crazy, right?" Rogue inhaled deeply and then exhaled all the tension she had.

"You're not crazy. Impatient, maybe, but not crazy." Lance said with a little shove to Rogue, then swiftly exited the jeep. He was trying to keep things light, because every mile that stretched between Lance and Kitty felt like another roadblock placed by destiny to torture him, and he was too stubborn to give in to the ache.

Rogue exited behind him, but she wasn't so sure that what she was feeling didn't count as crazy after all.

* * *

Gambit didn't sleep, or nap or eat. He waited, and waited, and waited. He waited so much that he almost felt as though time had no purpose. The longer the minutes became, and the more he focused less of Rogue's impending arrival, and more on those he killed. He saw a reflection of himself in his mind's eye, and he was a monster.

Sometime after the phone call, the old lady had gotten Gambit a room, and he barely remembered going up the stairs and entering it, but he had, and it was a testament to how long he'd been cooped up thrown half-hazardly on the bed that the old woman now walked into the room with some food.

"I thought you might be hungry, boy"

"The name's Gambit," Gambit said ruffled. He didn't consider himself a boy.

"Mine's Carol, but you can call me Christmas if it makes ya feel better, now up you go" Carol spoke gruffly. She was a tough cookie, Gambit knew from the hard lines on her face and the grandma way about her, but she spoke of magneto earlier. She spoke of magneto, and in times when people were hunting mutants, he couldn't trust someone who didn't fear.

Gambit sat up and ignored the food on a tray that she had placed on the bed next to him. "How do you know good old Mags, cherie?"

Carol knew he was being casual on purpose and she tried to match his verbal stride. "I knew him when I was younger. I took classes in New York and he was a menace then too!" she grumbled. There was sincerity in her voice, and Gambit relaxed a bit.

"You knew Magneto before he was ancient?" he joked.

"Ha! Don't worry yerself too much, boy. One day you'll turn around and wonder where the hell all the time went flyin' by, and you'll try to chase it but just'll end up being the old man at the party" she had a reminiscent smile on her face, and there was just something _off_ about her. Gambit couldn't put his finger on it…until a moment of silence stretched too long and he just had to ask.

"You're a mutant?"

"God no!" she exclaimed with a horrified look upon her face. "Why on earth would you think I was?" Her hand was on her chest, and Gambit knew she truly was almost disgusted to know someone confused her for a mutant.

'_Are we such monsters?'_ he asked himself, and his mind only answered him with visions of explosions and hearts no longer beating.

"Sonny?" Carol called to Gambit, trying to retrieve him from wherever he went mentally. "Why'd ya think I was a mutant?"

"Well, ya spoke about Magneto so freely, mademoiselle, the Gambit just assumed you were one of us." She only shook her head and laughed bitterly.

"'Us'. Back in my day there was no 'us' and 'them,' just people. Some were weird and those were the mutants, but nothin' else was thought of them. They were jus' weird." She started to fret with her hair that was trying to escape her bun.

Gambit didn't know how to respond without sounding overly suspicious, and so he said nothing, because he knew most people can't handle the silence. Carol was among them.

"Magneto was a heartbreaker back in the day. Oh, I remember it like it was yesterday, he had a way of words about him that could jus' about charm the panties off any girl around." She smiled self deprecatingly and Gambit already knew where the story led.

"You liked 'em." He stated.

She nodded, and continued on. His eyes spooked her a bit and it caused her to have word vomit she supposed. "I liked him something fierce that I would've done jus' about anything to be with him. Eh," she shrugged, "he loved me like he loved all his women: in bed. The moment we left the bedroom he was back to his propaganda spreading, and I was back to pinin' after him. He already had supporters back than too that were feeding into his paranoia—"

"He was right in the end, though, wasn't he?" Gambit mused out loud. All the time he spent wondering if he was on the right side, only for Magneto to prove himself smarter than everyone else, without even trying. Carol nodded and looked away.

"So ya opened your doors all these years later to the Gambit because you liked Magneto once? Ah've gotta say, cherie, that don't sound right." Gambit looked her right in the eyes, and refused to blink or look away. He wasn't buying what she was selling and he needed to know this was serious. He was serious.

Carol wasn't intimidated though, and one supposes she wouldn't be if she truly did spend so much time with the master himself. She squared her body off and planted her hands on her hips stiffly as though she were scolding a child.

"Now you listen here, sonny, don't you be accusin' me of nothing but bein' a woman of her word! I gave a promise to Magneto that if ever one of his boys came about I'd open my doors, and that's jus' what I done, so you best be grateful considerin' what's been going on out there!"

Now, that explanation Gambit did believe, and he relaxed some and started to take bites of the food.

"What part of out there are we talkin' about, l'amour?" Gambit grinned. His charm was his sign of peace.

Carol just scoffed, "Yea, don't you be tryin' to ingratiate yerself to me now! And what I'm talkin' about is all the anti-mutant supporters that are turning up. Outta nowhere! Two days ago, everything was normal. This attack in New York City happens, and suddenly all over the country people are putting 'NO MUTANTS ALLOWED' signs in their business. Mutant haters jus' sprang forth like demons from hell, it was so quick!"

The attack on Gambit suddenly made a whole lot of sense to him.

"I think we're s'posed to be the demons, Madame" Gambit laughed bitterly, but hid his resentment with a sparkling smile. Carol didn't see through it, but just then the bell from downstairs tingled and Gambit shot out of the bed like a bee shooting for their target. He raced down the stairs and there in all her mighty glory stood Rogue, fidgeting and worried and never more beautiful in his eyes.

But now that they were in front of each other, they didn't run into each other's arms and embrace like parted lovers, nor did they utter pleasantries like long lost friends.

"Ya look like shit, swamp rat" Rogue spoke breathily. She couldn't seem to muster her usual atttitude. They'd finally reached Gambit and she felt as though nothing could harm her, here, with the man who makes her stomach flutter.

"I've seen better days, mon petit." And it was a lie, because there was no better day than the one where his _petit_ was within arm's reach.

"Me too," Rogue said. She couldn't seem to get her voice to a higher pitch. It was as though something was lodged in her throat—too much emotion. So, she did the only thing she could do, though it was inadequate. She raised her gloved hand and held it to his cheek and took a deep breath. He inhaled with her and…they were connected. It may not have been love, but it was damn well good enough for the both of them. For an instant, in this hectic world, they were content.

"Well," Lance interrupted, "now that we've gotten over this reunion, we need to get the fuck outta here!" It hadn't escaped Lance's notice that the closer they got to Gambit, the faster Toad's legs shook. He didn't want to stick around to see what doom and gloom Toad was predicting.

"Mon ami, why the rush? " Gambit looked at Lanced curiously, then at everyone else who looked at Toad when he asked. When his eyes finally fell on Toad bouncing leg, all he could say was "Mierde" and in the distance he could hear motorcycles coming their way.

It was too late. Whatever was coming for them was already here.

No one noticed that Carol, the old lady scorned by Magneto, was nowhere to be seen.

**TBC **

Soooo, what does everyone think? I've finally done an outline for this story *before, I was just winging it.* I've decided to update my in progress stories today, and so of course I had to start with my first one! :) Anywho, let me know what you think and Review! *hugs!*


End file.
